


sharp dressed man

by aheadfullofdreams89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is a precious bean, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Self-Indulgent, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: The Revolution of Detroit was successful but Connor is not allowed to pick up his job at the DPD again until the laws for androids are passed. While he is in a stage of his life where he is kind of idle he finds his place by your side. Until one day he receives a call from Captain Fowler. Though it’s not what Connor had expected. Maybe you can help him cope with this new situation?***When it was finally allowed for androids to pick up a job, Connor had jumped at the first chance to apply at the DPD to work with Hank again. His filled-out application form had been resting on Hank’s desk at home ever since he decided that he wanted to join him when everything was settled. Which had been quite a while now.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	sharp dressed man

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Reader. Not beta’d, any spelling errors are totally mine. Sorry I totally suck at summaries.

Jump to the past:

When it was finally allowed for androids to pick up a job, Connor had jumped at the first chance to apply at the DPD to work with Hank again. His filled-out application form had been resting on Hank’s desk at home ever since he decided that he wanted to join him when everything was settled. Which had been quite a while now.

He was happy as can be that their hard work had finally paid off. Androids were being slowly but steadily integrated into society, right after right being granted like it had been promised in the endless hearings, conversations and negotiations. They had finally made it.

Markus had been relentless, firm but righteous, never resting until he got what he thought his people deserved. He truly was a born – manufactured – leader. It was not something you could learn. Either you had it or you did not.

Not long after the revolution Markus had asked Connor to join the leadership of the Jericho Movement, needing a counselor, a rational voice of reason, offering him a place by his side. With his people.  
Connor had, after some contemplation, politely declined. Though he offered to be at Markus’ service whenever they were in need of his assistance. It felt wrong to just take the offer and be part of the team. Nevertheless he had accompanied them on many occasions until this day and had a great impact on the outcome of many of those meetings.

But Connor had, in his eyes, done too much damage to be an inherent part of Markus inner circle. Not all saw the big hero in him, like Markus did, who freed so many of their kind from the assembly plant. Some androids still eyed him warily, he saw the looks full of mistrust and blame directed at him, the whispers over internal communication or out loud. It did not sit right with him to be one of their leaders when some of them still thought of him as the wolf in sheep’s clothing. The one, that was not to be trusted. The hunter.

It was true what they said about him though. He had killed too many of his own people, was ready to kill even more before he met Markus, without question, without doubt.  
Hank had spawned his scepsis about the motives of CyberLife along the way, but Markus had pushed him over the edge of deviancy, showing him nothing but blind trust and understanding since then.  
The one person he was set out to turn in, to eliminate, had held out his hand and offered him friendship and hope all the while Connor had his gun raised to Markus‘ head.  
It was ironic really. And Connor knew irony now that he had lived with Hank for a longer period of time. Irony was what held Hank together most days after all.

While Connor was being grounded, in a state of being neither a machine nor an officially recognised intelligent lifeform, he had a lot of time on his hands. And since he lived with Hank he had started to reorganize the house, tended to the garden, set up a diet plan (only for Hank‘s welfare of course and much to his dismay) and had taken care of Sumo, even teaching him a few tricks to keep himself and the good boy busy.

But he was bored out of his mind some days. He was used to have his mind occupied, to have a purpose besides doing dishes and walking Sumo. He had read all the books Hank owned, listened to all his records, some of them he liked and put on repeatedly and he had watched most of his movies. All but the adult rated ones that reminded him of the Eden Club. He started a few of them, with a pink blush on his cheeks and red ears but quickly stopped them when he did not see the appeal in them. Also Hank was furious when Connor told him he found his stash hidden in the back of his closet so he never returned to watch any of them.

One day Connor went grocery shopping again and that was when his whole world shifted on its axis. To him it felt like a fuse had been blown, frying his CPU and sending his system into overdrive all at once. It sounded overly dramatic but that was how he later would describe this to Hank. This was a feeling he had never come across before, scaring him down to his chassis.  
He was standing at the register at the grocery store, confirming payment when he looked through the large window onto the street. That was when he saw you. A pretty (Y/EC) eyed girl, fixing her (Y/HC) hair with the shop window as a substitute mirror, apparently not aware that people inside could see the way you twisted your mouth and eyes at your own reflexion. You were making the most adorable and strange faces when your hair seemingly did not do what you wanted it to. A fond smile spread across his face.

Connor decided that you were the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes on.

He felt a disturbance in his balance unit, making his head spin, his artificial breath accelerating to cool down his thirium pump while its regulator kept on stuttering slightly out of rhythm. A systems check brought up nothing out of the ordinary, all systems were fully functional. Except that his research algorithm told him he might have developed something harmless, more precisely a crush.  
Huh. That was a first.  
No wonder he had a hard time with categorizing this feeling for he had never dealt with it before personally, processing the new sensations and storing them in a new path of his system.

In the corner of his HUD new suggested tasks popped up.

Talk to her.  
Ask her name.  
Ask for her number.  
Take her out on a date.

Connor blinked rapidly. Yes, that was what he was going to do. What he felt he had to do.  
It took all his courage to approach you. Even more than when he had infiltrated CyberLife knowing if he messed up that he had just signed his own death sentence with sneaking into their HQ to let an army loose and turn the tides on the revolution. But not doing it was not an option for him right now.

He researched a good way to start a conversation with someone he was romantically interested in but unacquainted with and settled on something appropriate in his eyes. Praying he would not scare you off. Praying he would not make a complete fool of himself.  
He was not able to calculate his chances of success here.

Connor quickly left the store with his purchases and caught up with you before you went your way and he would probably never get to see you again. He had to try at least. No matter the outcome.  
With the most firm voice he could muster and the sincerest gaze he touched your upper arm lightly, making you turn to him, looking at him a little puzzled but friendly, smiling slightly at the tender touch.

„Sorry, to interrupt but… Uhm… There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t seem to take them off you.“

To his amazement your smile widened. A sweet and infectious smile. Blinking rapidly, his LED spun wildly yellow-red-yellow and he smiled back at you goofily. He nearly shut down on the spot from sheer happiness.

**

Jump to the present:

Here he was. Connor stood in Fowler’s office, hands clasped behind his back, trying to hide the satisfied smirk on his lips with a mask of professionalism, Hank by his side beaming proudly.  
If there ever was such a thing Connor might say that Fowler himself wore slightest of smiles too. Not that the Captain would ever admit it.

„Congratulations Connor. Welcome to the team. Or better: welcome BACK to the team.“  
Fowler stood up from his desk and went around it to shake Connor’s hand.  
„Thank you Captain. For even considering me.“  
„You know, Hank has been bugging me on that matter since day one. I just decided I had finally enough of that“, Fowler joked, looking pointedly at Hank.  
„And I personally think you’re the best choice with already knowing your way around the precinct. Plus someone needs to do Hank’s paperwork, right? He’s never turned in so many complete reports than when you two were working together.“  
Hank barked out a short laugh at that.  
„Damn right he is the best choice. But I need the kid back on the streets with me, Jeffrey. Not as a desk jockey.“

Hank crossed his arms over his chest and felt the air change.  
„About that…“, Fowler started, looking slightly uncomfortable, trailing off.  
Connor perked up at that, a small frown on his face but not saying anything.  
„Well, Connor. I can’t just recruit you as a detective with no… official qualification. You’ve never been to the academy and…“  
Hank breathed out his frustration.  
„Bullshit, Jeffrey! You’re telling me you think he’s not capable of doing his own damn investigations?! What kind of uptight bastard…“  
Fowler lifted his palm up to Hank in a manner of silencing him which miraculously worked. Hank only scowled.

„It’s not about what I think…“  
„Captain, if I may“, Connor interjected without really expecting an answer or to be heard out.  
„I think I have proven myself to be quite… persistent in achieving my objectives. I’m perfectly able to work with Hank on my own investigations rather than standing by like an inexperienced rookie. Therefore I…“  
„Connor! Stop. I know all that. I know! But the orders were given by the Chief Constable himself. There’s literally nothing I can do. Besides you’ll be no rookie detective. They decided to put you on patrol for now.“

Connor’s face fell at that, mouth agape. The speed of his thirium circulation had increased by 1.8 times. Which was a lot. Was that what panic felt like to humans? It was terrifying.  
He would be patrolling through the city. With another cop. It was worse than he had initially thought.  
„Pa… patrol?!“  
Hank was flabbergasted, his mouth hung slightly open, murder in his eyes.  
“What the actual fuck…”  
Connor looked to him for support but found Hank looking just as lost as he was.  
So there was really nothing he could do. Really?

„Look, it’s just for a certain amount of time, okay? We‘ve envisaged to keep you in this position for about… 6 months.“  
„6… 6 months?!“ Connor echoed disbelieving, a little too loud and high pitched for his liking. Shock and disappointment on his face, hands falling loosely to his sides.  
Hank rolled his eyes, while grumbling something unintelligible.

„But…“, Fowler went on.  
„As soon as I see a way to team you up with Hank, I will. You have my word! We all know an android doesn’t need to visit the academy for the basic knowledge, but they want you to have the practical experiences that you missed out on. To get your hands dirty first. “  
Connor contemplated this for a second before he gave a small, resigning nod. It was logical. That did not mean it did make any sense.  
He had enough dirt and blood on his hands already. Just not the kind the DPD meant.  
It looked like he had no choice in that matter and that seemed strangely familiar to him. Almost too much.

„I understand“, his voice was small.  
“Does this paper pusher even know what Connor’s capable of?! He’s got more knowledge and practice than anyone I know. Maybe more than all of us combined”, Hank complained not too quietly, which earned him a knowing look from Fowler, who kept his mouth shut for a few heavy moments.  
„You two may go now. Dismissed“, Fowler looked apologetically at a beat Connor, then at a furious Hank. The latter ripped open the glass door and stormed out while Connor all but trodded out after him.

„Ah, Connor. Before I forget“, Fowler spoke up again and Connor turned around one last time, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy.  
„Officer Aiden Lewis awaits you first thing in the morning. Don’t make your new partner wait. You’ll find your uniform in your personal locker.“  
Connor was not sure his audio unit worked correctly, his face desperate, horrified and again his shrieking voice did not sound like his own.  
„U… Uniform?!“

**

Connor looked down at himself. Something about his new police uniform did not feel quite right. The standardized jacket, shirt and pants felt two numbers to big on him though they were the right size, almost clinging to him.

He scrunched up his face when he pulled the zipper of the stiff jacket up all the way to his chin, hiding it in the fabric, only to pull the zipper down again a few seconds later hastily.  
No. No! This was wrong on so many levels!

He smoothed over his new dark shirt, almost instinctively grabbing to fix his tie that was no longer there. Hopping from one foot to the other in an attempt to get the pants into a more comfortable position. Like his jeans. He loved his jeans. Why did he have to trade them for this… garment?

The utility belt felt heavy around his middle with his holster, handcuffs and other items attached to it and he adjusted it for umpteenth time in the last few minutes.

He eyed the police hat that rested on the bench behind him, cautiously, like he would an armed suspect. Like it was ready to pounce on him any moment now.  
He would most definitely not wear this… this thing! They could not make him do that.  
They might have been able to back in the days when he was but a machine but he was a free man now!

Curious by default though he tried it on anyway and immediately hated how it constricted his ability to move his head, taking it off instantly, putting it in his locker.  
He would just say he forgot it. Or lost it along the way.  
That was a believable white lie.

So… 6 months? In this attire?  
That was going to be a godawful long time.

**

Connor’s first day with Officer Lewis was not as bad as it could have been. They got along easily enough, checking on a case of shoplifting and people getting into loud arguments on the streets and in their homes, stopping by to remind some citizens that they definitely could not park just there. Nothing even remotely as challenging as Connor had hoped. After all this was not the homicide division.  
He did not even have to go chasing after someone through Detroit’s streets. All in all his long awaited first day back at the DPD had been a real bummer. Plus he was to be wearing his hat tomorrow. And that was an order.

Hank was probably going to bombard him with questions tomorrow at the precinct. And you would probably want to know about his whole day in detail too. What would he say to you? The truth or the whole truth?  
God, he could not wait get back home to you. He needed a little comfort now. And with a little he meant a lot.

**

Flashback:

You had been his tower of strength for the past few months now and he was grateful every day that you still put up with him after he had chatted you up in a fit of confidence with a stupid pick-up line back then.  
Connor would have never dared to dream that he would have someone like you in his life someday. After everything that had happened he thought he deserved no such happiness. But you showed him that he was worth so much more than he gave himself credit for, that he needed to stop belittling himself and forgive his former self like almost everybody else already had.  
It had not been an easy path and he was still learning to see himself in a new light but with you it did not seem impossible anymore.

Connor had not known what came over him when he kissed you out of the blue on your first date, his system all but demanding him to just gently cup your face and take the risk. One moment you were both walking down a path at a local park, talking about favorite books and storylines and the next he had your head turned around to face him, hands on your cheeks and kissing you like his life depended on it. And maybe it had back then.

Much to his surprise you went along with it, kissing him back instantly, arms resting comfortably on his waist, holding on to him.  
The kiss was soft, but urgent, meaningful and full of promises.  
That was when he knew for certain that you were not just someone to him but his one and only.

You said finding each other was fate, he thought it was serendipitous.  
You called him a sassy smartass, he referred to you as the love of his life.  
You realized he was the one you never knew you had needed, he knew you were his second chance at life.  
Both of you were probably right.

**

Present:

Connor drove home disappointed and gloomy. This had not been what he did have in mind when he first heard he was being brought back to the DPD. He knew it would only be a question of time before he got his old job back but the thought of how he would spend the next 6 months did not help him right now at all.

It was not fair he decided. He had been so patient and understanding that he had to wait before he could be recruited again until everything was settled. That he as an android would have to prove himself three times as much as a human would. Over and over again. That he was worth peoples trust and respect and that he would not turn on a human like some of them still were afraid of. Afraid of a machine that would kill a human without second thoughts or in the aftermath of a malfunction. Pulling a trigger where a human would have negotiated.  
Not understanding that a deviant did not see everything just as black or white but all the shades in between like any other living being.

That he would be frowned upon, insulted and degraded like he had been before.  
He had expected all that.  
What he did not expect was this level of… humiliation. That was how he felt about it. That he was made to do this just to prove a point without a deeper meaning no matter what Captain Fowler had said. Or maybe it was simply because personnel was still scarce in law enforcement. The reason did not matter to him.  
The decision had hit him pretty hard regardless of the motive behind it.

Connor had been overjoyed when he received the call that Fowler had indeed a job to offer to him. When he told you he beamed, bursting with anticipation of making himself useful again. Redeeming himself and being able to finally help and restore order.  
The way you looked at him would forever be in his memory, so happy and proud. He could not help himself but feel like he had failed you. Big time. You deserved so much more than what he was, what he could give you. Nothing less than the world in his eyes. A man of high reputation you would not have to be ashamed of. Not someone like him. As if being with an android had not caused you enough trouble (including insults thrown your way regularly and a split lip from a slap of protesters once) already. Now you were with an android that, on top, was not even able to get himself a decent job. Well, okay, it was a decent job, just not for him.  
Not that you had ever said anything the like. No, you would never do that. You had always had his back, supported him and encouraged him to do anything he set his mind to. You were braver than anyone he had ever met. Besides Hank of course.

Connor briefly wondered why you even put up with him. He had been a broken man, a broken machine before he knew you even existed. Having been used and abused by CyberLife in such a wicked and twisted way he thought he could never forget. He had been lied to, manipulated and forced into killing in their name without asking questions. Obey and blindly follow, never doubt any choices that were made for him. Being threatened to execute orders or be switched off completely.

Why did you stick with someone like him? After he had told you all about his past? Someone with so many issues to sort out and work through when you could have easily just been in a normal relationship, enjoying life as any normal human would and could.

All he ever wanted from day one was to be a detective, to do the important work, help people and androids, do something that mattered. To be the man you saw in him from the very beginning. The man you deserved.  
And now? He would be giving out speeding and parking tickets. In a ridiculous outfit on top of it all. A humorless laugh escaped him.

Pulling up on the driveway to your shared home he waited a moment to calm his nerves, gripping the steering wheel a little to tightly when he stopped the engine. To make matters worse he just realized that he forgot to change out of his stupid uniform in his hurry to get home and groaned at that. Great. Just great.  
Knowing you would pick up on his foul mood and worry about his well-being he sat in the car for a while. He did not want to upset you too so he waited for the wave of frustration to subside before finally heading inside with a bowed head and sagged shoulders.

**

Flashback:

You had been equally as enthusiastic as him when he told you Fowler had accepted his application and he was going to be part of the team again. Though you had not known him when he was working together with Hank you saw how his eyes lit up whenever he talked about it and you knew how much his return meant to him.

When he came back to deliver the bad news you tried everything to cheer him up. Telling him that this was only temporary and that he at least was back at the precinct. That maybe he would learn to like his new job. That he should not judge it before he had even tried it out.  
To no avail though. When he was brooding like that it was hard to get through to him. He could be stubborn as hell. You kissed his pouting lips and told him it would work out just fine, like always.

You did not see the big problem Connor clearly had with his new career. He was so beat and sad like you had rarely seen him. Sure, it was not what he had hoped for. Yet. But it was a start and clearly better than the last few months when he almost got cabin-fever from staying home, doing nothing. He could not do nothing. He was not made for that.

Something else seemed to bother him though but he would not tell you and you found it hard to put a finger on it. It was not just the job itself that sent him into this downward spiral.  
Male androids were not so different from male humans you noted and shook your head a little. Just do not show any kind of weakness and put on a strongman act. You huffed.

**

This morning in the kitchen, after a long and restless night talking and trying to calm him, you held out a little green lunchbox to him before he left. Much to his astonishment.  
„You do know I don’t need nourishment throughout the day, right? But thank you, I appreciate the gesture behind it“, he said smiling despite himself, taking it from your grasp.  
You just grinned back.  
„I know, silly“, you booped his nose.  
„Just open it already.“

Still smiling at you he did as he was told. The contents were… unexpected to say the least.  
He found a mini pouch of thirium, a silver coin and paper note.  
„This“, you started excitedly and pointed your finger at the item.  
„Is for when you get hurt and need to refill. Which, god forbid, I hope won’t happen. Ever!“  
His grin widened with every word from you.

„And this is for your calibration thingy. It’s also engraved so… yeah. I thought you could use a new one anyway for a long time. So… new job, new coin, huh?“  
Connor picked up the coin and regarded it intently. The front said „I’m with you always, love (Y/N)“ and on the back was the date when you had first met with a stylized heart and a thirium pump underneath.  
He flicked the coin up, caught it blindly and let it dance across the back of his knuckles effortlessly before he put it back. It had the right weight and was perfectly balanced. He liked the personalized coin very much he decided.

„The note ist just… a simple note to remind not to be reckless. It’s cheesy I know“, you went on, rolling your eyes at your own doing.  
He picked up the paper and unfolded it carefully.  
„Go get ‘em tiger! But come back home safe!“ was written in your best handwriting.

Connor swallowed hard though he did not need to and cleared his throat, clearly choked up but still smiling albeit being a little dewy-eyed.  
„I… This… this is… amazing. YOU are amazing!“, he told you sincerely, closed the box and put his lips against yours in the most gentle and loving way. He caught your lower lip between his own, caressing and nibbling ever so slightly. Putting everything into the kiss he wanted to say right now but could not express with words.

When he pulled away, you gazed up into his deep brown eyes, full of affection and fondness.  
„Well… so are you, baby. And now you better go or you’ll be late on your first day.“  
You patted his chest lightly, urging him on, letting your hands linger against his warm chest for a moment.  
„Right, that would be rude… Though I’m not sure I really want to go.“  
You just smiled at him.  
He kissed you again. And again. And again. And then he was out the door.

**

Present:

You heard the car pull into the driveway a while ago but Connor was nowhere to be seen. You peeked out of the living room window and could make out his silhouette sitting behind the steering wheel, head resting against it in what looked like defeat.  
It could not have been that bad now. Could it?  
Poor baby.

You scrunched up your face and felt instantly sorry for him. Whatever it was that had brought him down like that today, it was eating away at him. Heavily. There had to be more to it than him hating his new position.  
Well, all you could do was wait now. Pressuring him into doing something never led anywhere.

So you busied yourself again in the kitchen, preparing your dinner like you had not even heard him come home. You knew he was not easily fooled and he could read you like an open book by now, familiar as you two were, but you tried it nevertheless.

A few minutes later you heard the front door open and Connor stepped into the half lit living room, the red LED shining bright in the dim light. Still you could see the way he looked miserable and sorrowful as never before, avoiding your gaze. His forehead wrinkled, the corners of his mouth turned downwards, a slight pout on his lips, looking for all the world like a little boy who had lost his favorite toy on the playground. You would have found this adorable, had it not made your heart ache so bad for him.

„Hey there, angel eyes“, you called over to him, looking up from your working hands on the counter shortly, smiling innocently. Connor liked it when you called him sweet nicknames. Apparently not today.  
„Hey“, he answered as tired and done with the world as he looked, coming to lean in the doorway, watching you.  
„Aww, baby. What’s wrong? Was it that bad“, you asked compassionately, mirroring his sad face.  
You cleaned your hands on a nearby kitchen towel and turned around and looked at him then for the first time now since he came home. Like really looked at him.

Standing there before you were 6 feet of sexy android boy with disheveled hair, wearing a dark police uniform that fit him like a glove and radiated a strangely appealing touch of authority and strictness.  
God, he looked so seductive and fine!

Your eyes nearly popped out of your head and you had to swallow hard. You would gladly let him arrest you looking as he were, manhandling you a little before he had to handcuff you. Oh, that made your lower regions tingle with anticipation. Which was only just a little bit embarrassing and inappropriate now.

You groaned inwardly or at least hoped it was not out loud. You never knew you had a kink for uniforms up until now. Well… Apart from Connor’s usual CyberLife uniform he never totally got rid of that is. So maybe it was not that surprising after all.

He must have sensed the sudden change in your heartbeat and breathing, both speeding up at the sight before you. He usually picked up on that quickly which was sometimes a gift and sometimes a curse. Which it was now you could not say yet.

Connor tilted his head, crossed his arms over his chest and let out an exhausted sigh, which left you amazed once more on how many small mannerisms and quirks he had integrated into his behaviour so naturally. How you would not be able to tell that he once had been an obedient machine, taking orders and nothing more. He had come such a long way since then.

„I don’t think I can do this“, he admitted, voice small and ashamed, eyes to the floor, kicking at an invisible stone.  
„I… I feel like this is not… me.“  
„Of course it’s not you. It’s just a job, Con“, you spoke softly and took slow steps towards him, putting those indecent thoughts to the back of your mind. He needed comfort now, not a horny girlfriend jumping him.

„My other job felt more like me though. It’s like I‘m wearing someone else’s skin all over again.“  
He was desperate. Oh, god was he desperate, gazing up at you now with a hurtful look in his eyes that made you cringe, talking himself into a rage.  
„I look ridiculous. I feel ridiculous. I AM ridiculous. Who was I kidding anyway? I should have known they would never let me back after all that happened!“

„Con“, you interjected but it seemed he had not even registered you saying something.  
„For all they know CyberLife or whatever former programmers are still out there could turn me back into a mindless killing machine anytime! They fear that they can’t keep me in check! But how do they keep humans in check? There never is any guarantee!“  
There was a sadness in his eyes you had never seen before in him. From which depths of his insecurities did this tantrum emerge?

„Con“, you tried again, a little firmer, but again he did not seem to notice. He went more quiet after that, voice barely above a whisper.  
„Of course they’ll never trust me with anything important. And… you deserve so much more than a run-of-the-mill flatfoot that has nothing to show.“

You could swear you heard him sniffle once before he looked at his feet again. This could not be true. This was what had him so upset? He thought he was not good enough for you. Just because some people and androids still treated him differently, giving him the feeling of not belonging in either world he doubted that he was worth your love?  
What had gotten into him all of a sudden? Since when did he feel that way and how the hell could you not have noticed?

So you closed the last bit of distance between him and yourself and took his face in your hands, gently caressing his cheeks with your thumbs while pulling his head down.  
“That’s what this is all about?”, you asked softly, “oh, Con… Why would you even think that?”  
He looked at you then, his deep brown eyes gazing directly into yours but he did not say anything.  
“There is nothing in this world that could make me love you or trust you less. I don’t know where this is suddenly coming from. I thought you knew that you are my everything but apparently I didn’t do a good job at showing you… ”

He shut his eyes tightly like he had to concentrate hard for a second before he looked at you again.  
“No! It’s not you! I know that. I know. Just as you know I could never be without you. And still… I feel like… I’m not enough sometimes. Not good enough, not strong enough, not…”  
“And that’s where you are so very wrong. You ARE enough, okay? Don’t ever question that ever again. I don’t know why those insecurities still are so deeply rooted in your code or wherever you’re pulling this out from now. But you are enough! You might think you’re not perfect but to me you are. You can be mightily clumsy and awkward sometimes, but you know what? I fell in love with you all the more for that! And with that goofy Connor, who can make me laugh with a silly joke. With the reckless Connor that shielded me from those attackers downtown when one of them backhanded me. That protective Connor that picked me up on the other side of the city when it was late at night and I missed the last bus. That soft Connor who lies in bed with me all sunday snuggled up and makes me feel like I’m the most beautiful woman when I’m wearing my most threadbare t-shirt and no makeup.  
I fell in love with everything you are, with the whole package. Why would you think that was gonna change with what you do as a job now?”

Connor looked at you sheepishly.  
“I don’t know”, he whispered and averted his gaze.  
“You know for a state-of-the-art and worth-a-small-fortune prototype you sure are quite dense sometimes”, you smirked and lay your forehead against his.  
He had the faintest of smiles on his lips knowing your insult was meant in the most affectionate way. And he knew he was acting all kinds of stupid.

You kissed the upturned corner of his mouth and his cute dimple.  
“Maybe I’m just disappointed. I’ve expected something… more”, he finally said.  
“You’ll get there, Con. Don’t beat yourself up over things you can’t change. And from what you told me Fowler ist still looking for a way to speed things up.”  
“Hm.”  
“And please… Never ever question my feelings for you again, you hear me? I don’t know about you but I can’t think of a single thing that would make me give up on us. Most definitely not over something so trivial. You big dummy.”

Connor looked at you then and this time you recognized something familiar in his eyes again. His playfulness had returned and you thought you might have gotten through to him after all.  
“I wouldn’t trade you for the world”, he breathed and his hand found your jaw, cupping it and tilting your head upwards.

His warm and soft lips brushed yours so delicately, timidly even, before he finally got more insistent and deepened the kiss, both of you closing your eyes at the sensation. Kissing was his specialty. It still made your heart flutter even after all this time.

Parting your lips with his own, he tasted them, tasted you, savoring the sound of your quiet sighs against his mouth and the flavour of your earlier applied favorite lip balm. He loved the way you tasted.

You let his tongue slip inside your mouth, driving you close to losing your mind with a slow but steady rhythm, alternating between stroking and sucking. His tongue was talented in more ways than one. You knew that firsthand.  
Trailing your hands down from his cheeks over his neck and down his upper body over the fabric of the dark shirt that was too rough, too stiff, too new to be Connor’s actually. Your fingers gliding over unfamiliar seams and buttons until they came to rest on his stomach just above his utility belt.

Connor followed suit and let his free hand rest on the small of your back, drawing you closer while longing, soft moans were escaping him.  
You fisted the material under your fingertips as much as it would allow for the new shirt really did fit him tightly. Once in a while Connor would let you suck in a breath, letting fresh oxygen flood your system, before he captured your lips all over again, keeping up his sweet, sweet torture on your sanity.

Those impure thoughts you had desperately banned to the back of your mind had suddenly emerged again with him holding you close, devouring you hungrily. Connor‘s irresistible scent filled up your nose, his warm touches lighting you on fire and you were no longer aware of your surroundings for all you tasted, smelled and felt was him.

Connor drew comfort from any physical contact, needing it like a human needed air to breathe more often than not. Be it a hand massaging his sensitive neck when you sat on the couch or your fingers playing with his hair, circling them on his thigh, on his arm. He simply loved being touched but he gave equally as good as he got. He could never seem to get enough of it.

Now it was you who needed him and clearly he could use a comforting touch too.  
You let one hand wander lower, dragging your fingers over his belt and further down to where you knew his happy trail would be, to rest lightly on his still clothed erection.  
You were not even surprised when you found him already hard, straining against the material of his pants.

Connor moaned at the barely there contact and pressed his lips harder onto yours, tightening his grip on your jaw and neck just a bit as to not hurt you, demanding more.  
You gave him a teasing squeeze and grinned against his mouth when he let out a deep groan, feeling the rumble of his chest against yours.

But then you withdrew your hand again and trailed it upwards gently, no matter how bad you wanted to just take a hold of him and bring him off ever so slowly. That had to wait.  
He whined out of sheer frustration, hesitantly breaking the kiss.  
„You’re killing me, love“, he whispered shakily, his breath ghosting over your delightfully abused lips.  
„I sure hope I don’t“, you breathed back smiling dopily, panting like you had just finished a marathon. You drew back a little to look up at his face. His eyes were still closed, his brow furrowed like he was in deep concentration. It looked so cute. You were a sucker for his kissing face.

Connor gazed at you then, desperate and needy, his eyes dark, almost black, biting his lower lip.  
„Please“, he keened.  
You never had the heart to say not to him.  
„Well, who am I to obstruct an officer in the performance of his duties?“, you grinned cheekily and fluttered your eyelashes.

Connor‘s expression instantly changed into that trademark predatory look with a gleam in his eyes he sported so well, a lazy smile on his lips.  
„You better not. I wouldn’t want to have to punish you for your improper behaviour.“  
His hands shot out to your hips, grabbing you and hoisting you up effortlessly. He pinched your bottom for emphasize.  
You squeaked and almost out of reflex hooked your legs around his waist. He nuzzled your neck, leaving featherlight kisses from your collarbone to your jaw while he carried you into the hallway. You let head fall forward onto his shoulder, your fingers raking over the back of his neck and head while he got a little more eager and you knew he was leaving little love marks all over you skin. You could have not cared less.  
Suddenly your back hit a hard surface, a wall most likely, and Connor pressed you up against it. He started to pepper your jawline with kisses bevor he found your lips again.

Your hands came to rest on his shoulder blades, holding on tightly to him.  
„You know what? I think I’m going to charge you anyway with sexual harassment. Or lack of it actually“, he breathed huskily between kisses.  
„Is that right?“, you asked back cockily, heavily out of breath by now.  
„Mhh, it is…“  
You felt him shift and then he brought one knee between your legs, creating the kind of friction you were so desperate to feel, when his thigh pressed up against your already dripping core.  
„Uhh… that eager are we?“, he teased and cocked an eyebrow when he felt the heat on his leg.  
You said nothing, just gave him an intense look.  
„Oh, how sweet. You think that’s your doing? I’m sorry to disappoint you, handsome“, you shot back, smirking.  
He glared at you hotly, running his hands up and down your sides more firmly.  
„If you keep up that demeanor I might have to consider handcuffing you.“  
He pressed his thigh up against you one more time to show you who was in charge here.  
And damn, he really was.  
„Is that a threat or a promise?“

Connor withdrew his leg and set you down gently but still kept you pressed up against the wall, planting his hands on either side of your face. Your hands slid down to his waist to rest on his stomach.  
„That depends highly on your next move, my dear.“  
He winked and kissed your cheek, his artificial breath brushing over your skin, leaving goosebumps down your back.  
You wanted to be bold. See how far you could take him tonight. You were astonished that he went along with this little game anyway. After all this pouting.

„My next move… Hm… As much as I love seeing you in that extremely hot uniform I’d love for you to strip out of it and finally get you where you belong… Between my thighs.“  
He closed his eyes and looked away briefling, letting out a strangled moan before he caught your eyes again.  
„The things you do to me, (Y/N).“  
He ground his hips into yours, barely able to hold himself back any longer. You felt his hardened length press into your lower abdomen and were on edge yourself.  
„Ohhh! Officer… Is that a gun in your pocket or are you really that happy to see me?“

His eyes shot open and he grabbed at his waistband.  
„Oh, sorry. That really IS my gun“, he told you sheepishly pulling out his actual firearm, checking it and tucking it away in his holster where it belonged.  
What?! Your eyes nearly popped out of your head before you burst into giggles that shook your whole body. He was such a clueless puppy sometimes.

Connor smirked at you, a little embarrassed. That rosy blush really suited him though.  
„Oh dear. That was… new“, you laughed.  
„Don’t worry. The safety was on.“  
„Well, that’s… not at all comforting.“  
He cleared his throat awkwardly and paused before he went on.  
„So, um… you still wanna… be interrogated? In the bedroom? I bet I can make you talk. Or scream.“  
Looking at you all expectantly, hunger in his eyes.

You wormed your way out from where his body was pinning you to the spot.  
“You bet, loverboy. But you might have to put an extra effort in today. You know, to fuck a confession out of me now. That’ll be a hard nut to crack.“  
„Oh, I’ll nut, don’t worry about that“, he grinned slyly, adjusting the front his now very tented pants.  
Your eyes fell to his crotch. Well, why not do something about that first? You were a patient girl.

"Bold of you to assume I would let you”, you grinned at his sexual innuendo and pushed at his chest.  
Surprised by your move he had no chance but to fall against the wall he had pinned you to moments ago with a quiet “oof!”.  
“You know officer, I’d do ANYTHING if you would just let me get away this time”, you purred, looking at him from under your lashes and biting your lip.  
Connor visibly gulped, eyes wide, licking his lips nervously.  
“I… um…”  
“ANYTHING”, you repeated and laid a hand on his chest, trailing it lower. Over his taut stomach and right down the front of his pants, taking a hold of him through the fabric.

“Oh. Yes. Well”, he was a little more than perplexed at first but quickly caught himself, his voice matching the role he was about to play, “that’s certainly negotiable”, he choked out a moan when you squeezed testingly, widening his stance slightly.  
“Then I’ll start. And show you what I have to offer in return for your kindness.”  
You pecked his lips shortly and went down on your knees.

Connor’s hands were pressed flatly against the wall, watching you drop down in front of him with a slack jaw and hooded eyes. He loved getting sucked off as much as the next guy.  
Your hand went to open the button of his new pants, which was a task and a half with it being so new and unused. Connor groaned at the extra friction of you struggling to get it open.  
“You know, for being so eager to convince me you sure are unskillful”, he jibed and smirked down at you.

You looked up with death glare flickering across your face and for a moment you wanted to retort an equally mean answer about how difficult it was to find what you were looking for when it was so small. But you settled on being submissive, letting him get away with his taunting. This time.  
“I’m sorry officer. I’m just nervous”, you mumbled innocently, “I’ll try to do better.”

But then you managed to finally pop the button open and pulled the zipper down not shortly after. You kissed his shaft through the material of his briefs, making him suck in a sharp breath.  
“You better do”, he gritted out through clenched teeth, “how about you make yourself useful?”

A hand tangled loosely in your hair, not gripping, just touching. No matter how desperate Connor was, he would never want to hurt you.  
“Uh hm”, you nodded and pulled the briefs and pants down so they pooled around his ankles, making his length spring free in front of your face.

Not only Connor loved this. You did too. You licked your lips.

Connor hissed again as the cool air hit his sensitive area. He was more than ready but you just loved to tease. So you rubbed your palms over his thighs, making sure your breath would ghost over the already leaking tip of him.  
“Goddamnit”, he grouched and his now balled fists banged against the wall a few times.  
“Officer? Is there something I can do?”

You looked up at him with bambi-eyes, though you could barely hide the smirk on your face.  
Connor gripped the base of his erection, guiding it to your closed lips with his free hand. You knew he was desperate for some action. You pitied him. Just a little.

The hand in your hair caressed your scalp then with loving strokes of his thumb, holding you steady when you felt him nudging against your closed lips with his member.  
“Open up! Detroit Police”, he said with the kind of authority that nearly made you come in your panties.  
And by the look he gave you he knew. Oh, he knew.

You did as you were told, welcoming the tip into you warm and wet mouth, tasting the soap he used and something uniquely him. Then you started sucking and that was when Connor bucked off the wall, mindful not to gag you, which would be totally possible given his… equipment.  
You tounged the slit, making him moan and writhe, sucking a little more eagerly.

Those sweet whimpers that fell from Connors lips fuelled you on. You could live on that alone, needing nothing but this frantic and broken sounds.  
Going on for a few moments longer, you decided to change the plan a little and you withdrew your mouth, making him gasp and whine at the loss of heat.

You exchanged his hand at the base for yours and licked a stripe up on the underside of his shaft from bottom to top, putting pressure on the vein there. Connor was mewling and moaning incoherent words and sentences by then. Too far gone to make sense anymore. So you decided to lick and kiss and nip some more, driving him even more mad.  
He was melting under your touches and you loved it. Who was in charge now?

When you had enough of teasing him you guided him into your mouth again, a little deeper this time and Connor’s free hand flew to the wall, clawing at it like he wanted to scratch down the wallpaper.  
“Fuck yeeeeeeeah”, he breathed out when you started to bob your head in matching rhythm to your hand stroking up and down.

You had tried to swallow him completely once and failed terribly. You both agreed it just was not an option anymore. But this worked well too. Connor was content as long as you were doing what you were doing now.  
When you hollowed your cheeks while taking him in halfway, his head lolled to the side, an almost pained whimper leaving him.  
You dared to look up. It made you even wetter seeing him like this.

He looked so gorgeous. Eyes closed, lips parted, brows furrowed. Really like he was hurt in some way. But you knew better by the blush dusting his cheeks and the way his chest rose and fell in rapid succession. LED bright yellow, spinning fast. He had never felt better.  
And he was close already.

With a few skillful moves and humming around him you had him coming in no time, spilling his flavourless, artificial semen down your throat with a loud, feral cry. You two had been doing this for quite a while, you knew which buttons to push. But it was not often he kept that quiet during this.  
Swallowing around him, to let no drop escape, his whimpers were getting more and more miserable as he got oversensitive. When he went soft and slipped from your mouth you licked and kissed his sore member lovingly, cleaning up the remnants of his high.

Connor was totally fucked out, opening his eyes slowly to gaze down at you, a smile tugging at his lips.  
“Hey there”, you greeted him cheerfully as you got up.  
“Hey”, he breathed out like this was already too much to handle right now, panting heavily but smiling like he was dazed.  
You neatly tucked him back inside his pants and pulled the zipper up, giving him a loving pat on the crotch. He flinched, curling one side of his mouth up.

“So, Officer Darling, that’s your name right”, you asked but you did not leave room for denial.  
Connor just nodded, still thankful the wall supported him. It was a good wall.  
“Have I successfully evaded interrogation for my behaviour?”  
You stretched up and peppered his jawline with small kisses, hands snaking around his middle, hugging him close.  
“No”, he answered, accompanied by a mischievous smile, looking you straight in the eye with a challenging glint.  
“Oh, I hoped you’d say that”, you murmured into his skin.

You let go of him, nodding your head in the direction of the bedroom.  
“Interrogation room 1 is this way right?”  
Connor merely nodded slowly.  
Throwing a suggestive look over your shoulder before you moved on to get your proper punishment, beckoning him to follow you.

Connor stood there for a moment before he followed you and came to the conclusion that the uniform and the job might not be THAT bad after all. Maybe he would get to keep his clothes after he was finished with his six-month-commission.


End file.
